harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisette (Trio)/Quotes
Time *'MAN MORNING TALK 00:' "Good morning. ...Hihi, thank you for a nice smile." *'MAN MORNING TALK 01:' "I'm sorry. Would you please close your eyes for a moment? It's hard to see yawning..." *'WOMAN MORNING TALK 00:' "Good morning. ...Hihi, thank you for a nice smile." *'WOMAN MORNING TALK 01:' "Ah, name. Let's have a fun day today.♪" *'MAN AFTERNOON TALK 00:' "Hello. Working from morning? Please rest at around here." *'MAN AFTERNOON TALK 01:' "Ah, my face is dirty. I'll wipe it with a handkerchief. ... Yes, I got it. Perfect!" *'WOMAN AFTERNOON TALK 00:' "Hello. Working from morning? Please rest at around here." *'WOMAN AFTERNOON TALK 01:' "I want to see name again and again. Because the smile is very nice. *'MAN EVENING TALK 00:' "Tonight, I was thinking what to make a sachet to put in the pillow. I am looking forward to every night." *'MAN EVENING TALK 01:' "I guess I did a lot of hard work today. Cheers for good work." *'WOMAN EVENING TALK 00:' "Do not worry at night, so be careful when you go home. It is recommended to use a carriage." *'WOMAN EVENING TALK 01:' "Tonight, I was thinking what to make a sachet to put in the pillow. I am looking forward to every night." *'LOVER MORNING TALK 00:' "Good morning... Hehe, it is embarrassing to look at so much." *'LOVER MORNING TALK 01:' "Good morning. I hope I can talk a lot today." *'LOVER MORNING TALK 02:' "Good morning. Do you work?" *'LOVER AFTERNOON TALK 00:' "Well, are you staring at me too much? Name is cool and popping... I'm sorry." *'LOVER AFTERNOON TALK 01:' "When you fall in love, you will find opportunities to work and play. Every day, the world is twinkling." *'LOVER AFTERNOON TALK 02:' "Hello. What are you doing in such places?" *'LOVER EVENING TALK 00:' "If you meet me at the end of the day, your heart will be happy." *'LOVER EVENING TALK 01:' "It's night, name. So that... you do not hold hands?" *'LOVER EVENING TALK 02:' "Good evening. Is there something for me?" Friendship Male *'MAN FRIENDSHIP CONVERSATION 00:' "I almost always stay in this town, so please feel free to talk when you see me." *'MAN FRIENDSHIP CONVERSATION 01:' "I want to know more about name. Please tell me a lot." *'MAN FRIENDSHIP CONVERSATION 02:' "Talking with you is a lot of fun and energetic. Why? Well, can you talk to the flowers of my shop too? Maybe I'll be fine...!" *'MAN FRIENDSHIP CONVERSATION 03:' "...Ah! Sorry. I am overly staring, but I canot take my eyes off for some reason..." *'MAN FRIENDSHIP CONVERSATION 04:' "From the time we first met, you were a special person in me. Please keep getting along well forever. It's a promise!" Female *'WOMAN FRIENDSHIP CONVERSATION 00:' "I spend almost all of my time right here in town, so please come on over and say howdy when you see me." *'WOMAN FRIENDSHIP CONVERSATION 01:' "I want to know more about name. Please tell me a lot." *'WOMAN FRIENDSHIP CONVERSATION 02:' "We are not only happy but we can talk about our little complaints and big sorrows every day... Our relationship is very nice." *'WOMAN FRIENDSHIP CONVERSATION 03:' "A word was written in the book I saw in the past 'Romance makes people stronger or weaker, but friendship only makes people strong'. I was longing to have such friends... Thanks to you, my dream has come true." *'WOMAN FRIENDSHIP CONVERSATION 04:' "You are my most precious friend. From now on, let 's make lots of fun memories together. I love it.♪" Lover *'LOVER CONVERSATION 00:' "Even if it is cold, it's good. I only hang up my feelings until I can get it." *'LOVER CONVERSATION 01:' "When you read the name you will reply with a friendly smile, so no more...!" *'LOVER CONVERSATION 02:' "It was my first time in my life that I desperately tried hard. So, I will treasure you with all my might!" *'LOVER CONVERSATION 03:' "Recently, the customers who come to the store praise me that they have become beautiful. I'm very happy to think that it is because I became a lover with you... Sometimes I'm worried somewhat because I am told with a very sad face." *'LOVER CONVERSATION 04:' "Just mentioning your name makes me feel happy. A friendly and warm feeling spreads... It seems that you are wrapped in whole body. I am making you happy when I meet you." *'LOVER CONVERSATION 05:' "From the time we first met, you were a special person in me. You are always in the middle of my heart, not by anyone else. Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, please stay with me forever. I love it." Event *'CONFESSION 01:' "Good...! So shall we change the location?" *'CONFESSION 02:' "Understood. If you are busy, I'd like to take another opportunity." *'LOVE CANCEL 01:' "...Understood. Let's talk properly at your house." *'LOVERS 00:' "No. I am too happy and my face is getting fuzzy. Please forgive me even with such a face." *'LOVERS 01:' "I'm happy. Therefore, please don't look that way." *'LOVERS 02:' "I like holding hands with you very much. Please don't release me this time." *'ENGAGEMENT:' "I'm still dreaming and I don't really feel it... From now on, you can be with me all the time. I'm glad." *'CHILD GROWN 00:' "I laugh with joy when I touch the cheek which I punctured for child. I'm glad that you will watch your cheeks on you, so surely I will attract it." *'CHILD GROWN 01:' "The clothes on child are made by me during pregnancy. It was my first time to make children's clothes... That size is fit." *'CHILD GROWN 02:' "Child seems to like crops, flowers, living things similar to me and you. I'm happy that there are things the three of us like together." *'BLESSING ENGAGEMENT FAMILY:' "You are finally getting married! congratulations." *'Childbirth (Married to Lisette):' "The child was born, right? Frank was also very happy. From now on, our family will be happy forever.♪" *'Childbirth (Female player):' "Congratulations on giving birth! And, it was truly great work. Was it difficult to do various things? I'd like to get married as soon as I saw you who seemed really happy. From now on, your family will be happy forever.♪" Gift Preferences *'Best:' "Ah, quiche.♪ Besides, it looks very tasty! Fluffy eggs, several ingredients...! I like this. Thank you very much for giving me a present.♪" *'Loved:' "Ah, item! What should I do... I'm so happy. Thank you for giving me my favorite things." *'Liked:' "Oh, item! Getting something you like as a present really brightens up your day, doesn't it? Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Thank you for the wonderful things! I'm happy." *'Disliked:' "Eh, item... Oh, sorry! I had a strange reaction." *'Hated:' "Oh, sorry!" *'Horror:' "Item... Oh, sorry...! I had a strange reaction. But I'm glad that you can make things other than item for the next time." Category:Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns Quotes